List of PBS Kids Station Idents (2008-2013)
These were the station idents used from 2008-2014. These idents are still used on some stations. Station List Iowa Public TV: Skipping Rocks, Dragonflies KACV in Amarillo: Airplane KLRU in Austin: Cave KLVX in Las Vegas: Skipping Rocks KUAT in Tuscon: Beach, Bathtub, Binoculars, Cave, Boxing, Orbit, Sunrise, Picnic KVCR in Palm Springs/San Bernadino (Los Angeles): Skipping Rocks, Picnic, Sunrise New Jersey Network/New Jersey TV: Beach, Bathtub, Cave, Boxing, Orbit, Airplane, Sunrise, Skipping Rocks Vermont Public Television: Skipping Rocks WCMU in Traverse City: Cave WGBH in Boston: Boxing, Bathtub, Pine Trees, Safari, Grand Canyon, Cave, Binoculars WGBY in Springfield, MA: Skipping Rocks WHYY in Philadelphia: Airplane, Cave, Skipping Rocks WLIW in Hempstead (New York City): Airplane WNED in Buffalo: Boxing WNET in New York City: Bathtub, Boxing, City WTTW in Chicago: Skipping Rocks WVIZ in Cleveland: Skipping Rocks, Fireflies WYES in New Orleans: Beach, Bathtub, Skipping Rocks, Boxing, Binoculars Idaho Public Television: Beach, Bathtub, Skipping Rocks, Boxing, Biplane, Rocketship, Sunrise, Picnic, Cave WPBT in Miami: Countryside, Local Louisiana Public Broadcasting: Countryside, Camping, Swampy Cave, Hot Air Balloon and Rabbits, Penguins, Underwater, Bugs, Moose WSKG/WSKA in Binghamton/Elmira: Swampy Cave WFWA in Fort Wayne: Campsite, Beachsite, Swamp, Underwater, Moose, Fireflies, Pine Trees WKNO in Memphis: Beachsite, Pine Trees, Local KQED in San Francisco: Fireflies, Pine Trees, City WETA in Washington: Pine Trees, Message in a Bottle, Dragonflies, Bugs, Desert, Moon, Swamp, City, Hot Air Balloon and Rabbits, Underwater, Safari WLJT in Jackson: Dragonflies West Virginia Public Broadcasting: Snowy Mountain, Desert, Underwater, Swamp, Message in a Bottle, Grand Canyon, Bugs, Train, Countryside Oregon Public Broadcasting: Lighthouse, Underwater, Swamp South Carolina Educational Television (ETV): Beachsite Event Idents Beach Dash inspects a shell that has a crab in it that grabs onto his nose. Dot doesn't help. PBSKidsBeach2008.png|NJN (2008) Screenshot 2016-08-09-15-50-46.png|Arizona Public Media (2012) IMG_20180301_130041.jpg|WYES (2009)|link=PBS Kids Crab WYES 8CFBAAAC-69B2-4CA2-8A4C-A247670416AA.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) Bathtub Dash plays with a submarine in a bathtub. Screenshot 2016-05-06-22-57-15.png|NJN (2008) Screenshot 2016-08-09-16-09-04.png|Arizona Public Media/KUAT (2012) iptv1.png|Iowa Public TV (2017) 0DAA97C5-5CE3-4274-BB72-11AAF55CDDFC.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) D4BBBCC4-7866-4391-9733-34992C2AD668.png|WGBH (2013) Cave Dash goes into a cave under a table. images (1).jpg|KLRU (2010) Screenshot_2016-08-09-16-14-02.png|KUAT (2012) 8548157626_0233e71032.jpg|WCMU (2009) 95677180-1BE2-4024-B415-0A1017C3F411.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) D6E82795-93CB-43C2-A0A0-FE775DDBEBCD.png|WGBH (2013) Skipping Rocks Dot feels sad because she can't make any rocks skip in the water. Dash then gives her the rocks he would throw. The station logo then shows up. Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.26.06 PM.png|Iowa PTV (2017) Screenshot_2016-10-26-16-25-21.png|KVCR (2011) 33-Burlington.JPG|Vermont Public Television (2011) Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 12.53.45 AM.png|WGBY (2010) WHYY-TV_ID.jpg|WHYY (2012) Screenshot_2016-08-09-20-48-27-1.png|WTTW (2011) Screenshot_2016-08-29-21-17-50-1.png|WVIZ (2016) Screenshot 2017-06-17-23-43-42 (1).png|WYES (2010) Screenshot_20180311-235610.jpg|KUAT (2012) 53B8E700-27E1-4B2F-AAD8-CF85FDAF5128.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) Boxing Dot and Dash use their imaginations while in a box. Screenshot_2016-08-11-11-40-19.png|KUAT (2012) Screenshot_2016-08-03-18-22-27.png|New Jersey Network (2010) Screenshot_2016-08-09-23-18-53-1.png|New Jersey TV (2016) Screenshot_20180213-000601.jpg|WGBH (2012) Screenshot_20180213-000242_20180213001345476.jpg|WNED (2016) IMG_20180301_153345.jpg|WYES (2008)|link=PBS Kids Box WYES F10B3A64-8951-4C80-B46A-0F12EAAAE18F.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) Orbit Dash throws a ball and imagines that it is a rocket ship with him inside it. PBSKidsOrbit2008.png|NJN (2008) Screenshot 2016-10-11-12-30-22.png|NJTV (2016) Screenshot_2016-10-11-22-12-40.png|Arizona Public Media/KUAT (2012) 959C56CA-AD65-4B2B-A863-E6DBF135612F.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) Binoculars Dot and Dash look through binoculars at their house until they look at each other. They then start laughing and the station logo is seen. Kuatbinoculars.png|KUAT (2011) Wqptbinoculars.png|WQPT IMG_20180301_153746.jpg|WYES (2011)|link=PBS Kids Binoculars ID CF5EAD3B-38BA-459A-8C1A-3CFEEC04C65F.png|WGBH (2013) Airplane Dot and Dash travel through different countries and pretend they see different types of cities and they pretend to fly a plane around. Screenshot_20180302-195918_20180302200554190.jpg|KACV (2011) Screenshot_20180302-200539.jpg|WLIW (2016) Sunrise Dash wakes up Dot early to see the sunrise. 8744B0ED-6143-493A-9248-3F9878EAAFB3.png|Idaho Public Television (2017) 477D3DA1-8E1D-4563-B7C7-F988FBCD1180.png|KUAT (2012) 80D6157D-F292-4F44-A2F5-6B7ADD8FE9CD.png|KVCR-DT (2012) Background Idents Campsite 884E7F22-9DB6-4BB7-A0A2-2FB68E6ED720.png|WFWA (2014) E4A873F9-870E-4FCD-864E-7C28D422E3AD.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) 3A76470C-7529-4990-9F2F-27316FF69A51.jpeg|WFWA (2010; Schedule Bumper Version) Countryside 2CFEBCC8-5DDC-48AB-B813-23A3DA8164A6.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) F91769A9-A880-4C4E-98ED-7C31B853D44B.png|WPBT (2010) 989BE183-D427-4E76-9C9B-E4EA815BBF7F.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) Penguins 1B323B30-F5D4-4C1F-85C3-381292A0DE4B.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) Pine Trees 6C3B79A1-94A9-4BF6-B0E8-33CF36AF573B.jpeg|WFWA (2010) 6360B6A2-F7A2-4794-ADC2-2237353BA4FE.png|KQED (2012) 1E3F1896-2BBF-4069-B493-C36657742471.png|WKNO (2017) 67997E5E-3AA9-4965-87EF-EE6D1F055DF8.png|WETA (2013) 8993E513-EFC8-4ED5-99A2-582074036619.png|WGBH (2013) 26B1AA54-64D4-4246-BA2B-F697C15D5992.png|WGBH (2014; Low Quality) Swampy Cave EA93C2F0-36AF-47E6-B6ED-2F9734C7E8A1.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) 5DCC7840-C095-4A01-802A-8A08791259A5.png|WSKG-DT (2009) Swamp 236F5FCE-7AB2-43ED-B38E-3C95A98F5EA8.jpeg|WFWA (2010) 39580ADF-4F28-4BFE-81E9-D3055DBC93C5.png|Oregon Public Broadcasting (2013) 437EDA8E-D44C-4F87-A6B9-0213C894D517.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) 862976BD-E969-4BA4-A417-D824E4A4BFB4.png|WETA (2016) 2AD96231-18C5-4716-9D56-691A0F8C0005.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2018) Underwater 72B4193F-1D48-41C9-A664-EE010AF94A23.png|WFWA (2010) 7A56AB49-38BD-4267-9095-57AB37C748F2.png|Oregon Public Broadcasting (2013) DC1B19CE-A4AD-43E0-96B2-B55688D7F972.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) 2DA1C60D-7AA3-4338-9844-0300C8928359.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) 50416681-F18E-45FE-A4DB-1675D3650E21.png|WETA (2016) E058B560-31BA-4849-99CB-A2B886BABE60.png|WETA (2018) Fireflies E05230ED-9914-4BCA-8F55-E1973D6DA5A6.jpeg|WFWA-DT2 (2014) 370AA04B-82B0-4BC7-AEF5-54E7617E08E1.png|WVIZ (2018) 9DFAD088-0117-4054-8634-06A09E44353B.png|KQED (2012) FE5B3CA0-ED79-4CF3-BC27-E816F3443A19.png|WETA (2013) City 9C6FEE92-2464-4DD7-993E-8006C762E9BC.png|KQED (2013) 053AB8B3-3A48-4E86-851D-F3212F3418ED.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) A221127D-1C97-4F14-9B0B-EC0773934296.png|WETA (2016) 3557D59B-7BE3-4130-947A-24EC5B17B3D1.png|WNET (Local Funding Bumper; Unknown Year) 79A6F98A-5EDF-4671-8ECE-B5EB43849E73.png|WETA (2018) F9360296-AEB9-4BE1-9F8F-86663F05352F.png|WETA (2013) Lighthouse 7B6A438E-45B8-4225-BC29-7AA5B685D3A2.png|Oregon Public Broadcasting (2013) Message in a Bottle A2B061A6-ACAA-43F2-A7FA-C7CB14E06FE8.png|WFWA (2010) E8383E94-D2F2-4CE4-8707-CE67FC50B3A7.png|WETA (2013) 2193B3F5-251B-46D1-B1D0-9C98A399B322.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) Hot Air Balloon and Rabbits 980C6DB1-94E0-4A82-9639-30B50A255F33.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) E6A8F9A8-1553-4F0C-AD64-A25766277724.png|WETA (2016) Moose D908BE8B-AAF8-4045-9F49-46E626101C42.jpeg|WFWA (2011) 670EA304-E64D-488E-A17C-59F62A5C22E4.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) Beachsite BBF5AEE0-186D-4254-B195-BFCF0648EBA5.jpeg|WFWA (2010) 8FAA9B02-F9AF-4636-9956-D8F002DE772A.jpeg|WFWA (2010; Schedule Bumper Version) 92B89115-9FFA-4159-BFBF-4E40FFEA159F.png|ETV Kids (2010) Desert F03E22CD-EC45-4F9A-8DFD-54ED0AD0C5F5.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) A0B2765A-8378-4966-9419-AEBB0851E119.png|WETA (2016) Snowy Mountain 20311076-6A83-40E4-97C1-071A819D0ED0.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) Train 58F2E7AF-C1EC-40C4-9756-DAE089D4990C.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) Grand Canyon 4ABCCAF9-B85D-4734-8248-7484B339B90A.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) 3FCA06D9-7E86-40B8-A7D2-0FF7B76F605D.png|WGBH (2013) E0DE419D-4871-4ECE-BCAD-C6BD6B5702BC.png|WETA (2018) Bugs 534DE570-BA09-424F-A6F3-83D517A06D41.png|West Virginia Public Broadcasting (2016) DAEF23B8-9DE3-4865-BFA2-4717CE53141E.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2017) FB707899-BA47-4785-BAFB-CEA8600AE8E3.png|WETA (2016) Safari BB1D4E74-CF67-41C3-9B81-13FCB562CE3C.png|WETA (2016) 63EE05DD-2F20-44B8-AD56-085FB5FFBA57.png|WGBH (2013) Moon F857F857-A129-4370-8ED0-DCD1E72DA3DB.png|WETA (2016) Dragonflies 10442EB5-A166-48CD-BD92-6D18A164ED07.png|WETA (2016) E17B8A5F-6D6B-4500-813E-8530D3D8514D.png|Iowa Public Television (2017) 020879DA-2D7F-4936-BDF4-BD7A8F3FA19C.png|WLJT-DT (2011; Low Quality) Category:Interstitial stuff